


Ghosts of the Past

by ajrushingaway



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Comfort, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Other, Past Abuse, Trans Character, ftm character, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajrushingaway/pseuds/ajrushingaway
Summary: Theo has a nightmare of his abuser from the past and for once when he woke up there was someone there for him.





	Ghosts of the Past

Run, run faster. Hes catching up. You know what he will do if he catches you. Theo ran as fast as his legs would take him the thoughts and memories swirling in his head. Fast. Faster. To slow. To late. His heart was pounding. Theo threw his hand out to try and cast inflict pain, but nothing happened. No spark of magic, no lines on his arms lighting up. Nothing.

“Theo…” An all to familiar voice rang out, making Theo freeze. “There is no sense in running… You know I’ll always find you… and I will take what is mine. You are mine.” The voice was an unhuman growl. He fell to his knees and curled up in the corner, muttering, begging for help. He felt that solid grasp on his throat, making him gasp for air.

Theo bolted upright as he forced himself from the nightmare. His own trembling hand went to clutch his throat just to prove to himself that no other hand was there. Okay, slow breaths. Just like Laraval taught. He tried to instruct himself and take in the surroundings. He wasn’t in his room, no. That was on the island. This wasn’t a brothel. It was to big and clean. The bed shifted below him, sending a wave a panic over him until the person who caused the bed to shift came into view. Long curly brown hair, dark skin, and big tired eyes. Raymos. Theo let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Theo, what’s the matter..?” The normally clear and relaxed voice that belonged to Raymos was mixed with a tired one that shared a mixture of worry and confusion.

After some slow breaths and steadying himself Theo finally spoke. The shaking still remained. “It was just a nightmare… I’m alright…” Raymos didn’t seem satisfied with that. He stood then, and when Theo went to follow he just put a finger on the mans chest to silently tell him to stay put. Seeing as Raymos may need some light he threw up a single orb to hover over the man, giving the human plenty of light to see. When Raymos agreed to their little trip to stay with Vermillion he packed a few things other than clothes. One of the things being wine the Raymos knew Theo liked from his personal collection. He watched as Raymos pulled out the half empty bottle and smiled a bit. Raymos grabbed two glasses and returned to the bedside, the orb still following. Theo couldn’t help but think Raymos looked like an angel in the lighting. Then again, Theo always thought that of Raymos.

“Now, I don’t mind if you need a moment dear but it seems as though you need to talk.” The tiredness still lingered in his voice. “And you know I am here to talk to…”

“I know Raymos…” Theo almost sounded like a child being scolded for misbehaving which just made Raymos smile as he poured the drinks. Despite the light from the orb Raymos lit a nearby lantern, causing Theo to dismiss the ball of light. “Nightmares can just be… hard to talk about.” The bed slightly shifted as Raymos sat across from Theo and handed him the glass. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“Oh it’s alright. It is safer in my line of work to be a light sleeper anyways.” Raymos let off a small laugh, which managed to make Theo crack a smile as he sipped on the wine. The rich taste easily slid down his throat, already calming his nerves and helping to rid of his dry throat. “But I had actually been awake…” Raymos admitted. “You were whimpering, and moving around a lot. I tired to wake you up and when I touched you, you sat up.”

“I see, I-I’m sorry. I once kicked Laraval in my sleep…” Theo laughed. “They still give me crap for it.”

“I would too if I were them.” Raymos said with his own light laughter. To Theo it sounded like soft bells. It was relaxing, familiar and good.

They drank in silence for a while. It wasn’t until Theo went to pour himself more wine that Raymos spoke again. “You can’t just run away from this with wine dear… Please, talk to me.”

Theo sighed and set the bottle aside then. “It is a bit of a long story…”

“Then it is a good thing we have all night.”

Another sigh. He knew this was bound to happen. That Raymos would see Theo have a nightmare and begin to ask questions. “Alright, alright… You already know I used to work in a brothel. It was only about 6 or so years ago that I had started. I had found it as a way to… reclaim what I felt I had lost.” Theo said, still somewhat dancing around the direct answer, unsure of how to word it. “When I was about 30, I met a man. His name was Chax. He was kind. He offered me compliments and lured me in with gifts and promises. Promises of escape. I don’t remember a lot of it. Some because I forced myself to forget. Some because he had me so drugged up I just physically can not recall what happened.” His voice strained a bit, as he took a long drink of his wine. Raymos stayed quiet, never pushing or asking for more. Yet Theo continued. “For a good 2 years I was basically his sex slave. I pulled away from my friends and family for a while because all I thought that mattered was his happiness. For the first few months I didn’t care. But… Then the physical abuse started. He would throw me down and kick me, hit me, choke me until… until I would pass out, or just before. Then he would use me as he pleased and tossed me aside until he was ready to use me again.” Theo had flinched when he felt Raymos touch his hand, but when Raymos attempted to pull away in a correction Theo just took ahold of the dark hand and held it.  
They were quiet for a while again. Theo’s breathing had gone ragid and so he had to calm himself again. In… Hold… Out… Just like Laraval taught until he stopped shaking.

“I- Theo, I’m so sorry… I don’t know what to say…” She admitted softly. “Is.. is he what the nightmare was about?” Theo just nodded a bit, his now empty glass spinning between his fingers. He didn’t say anything then. Raymos silently took their glasses and put them aside. “Lay down, please…” Raymos’ voice was sweet and Theo was too tired to fight. So he laid down, Raymos soon joining him with his arms opened as an invitation. Without a second thought Theo snuggled into Raymos, his head resting on Raymos’ chest.

“I can not change the past darling, no one can. But I can promise you that you are now safe, and protected. Your friends would never let that happen again. I will never let that happen again.” Raymos kept his voice soft as he played with Theo’s hair in slow relaxing movements.

They stayed like that for a long period of time, for how long Theo wasn’t sure. What he was sure of was as he drifted to sleep, he felt a pair of lips gently brush his forehead before blankets were pulled over them and Theo was lulled into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Find me on tumblr under stressedouttrans or the-ramble-corner


End file.
